1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes drying machine and, more particularly, to a clothes drying machine having an improved connection structure between a case of an air blowing device and a motor bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general drum-type clothes drying machine allows hot air to pass through the inside of a rotary drum under the condition that the rotary drum containing laundry is rotated at a low speed, thereby drying the laundry in the rotary drum. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 2002-0062448 and 2004-0065477 disclose this type of clothes drying machine.
The above clothes drying machine comprises an air blowing device for blowing air to the inside of the rotary drum, a driving motor for simultaneously driving the air blowing device and the rotary drum, a suction channel for guiding air to be introduced into the rotary drum, and a discharge channel for guiding air to be discharged from the rotary drum to the outside. The driving motor is provided with a rotary shaft extended to both sides so that a pulley for rotating the rotary drum is installed at one end of the rotary shaft and the air blowing device is connected to the other end of the rotary shaft, thereby simultaneously driving the air blowing device and the rotary drum. The air blowing device includes an air blast fan installed on the shaft of the driving motor, and an air blowing case surrounding the air blast fan for guiding the blown air.
In this clothes drying machine, the air blowing device and the driving motor are installed in the lower part of an external case, and the driving motor is fixed through a motor bracket installed in the lower part of the external case. The motor bracket is fixed to the bottom surface of the external case through a plurality of fixing screws, and the air blowing case is fixed to the bottom surface of the external case through a plurality of fixing screws.
Further, the air blowing case and the motor bracket are in contact, and are fixed to each other by a plurality of fixing screws. That is, the air blowing case and the motor bracket are fixed to each other by the fixing screws under the condition that the rear surface of the air blowing case contacts one side of the motor bracket. This structure stably supports the air blowing case, thereby preventing the air blowing case from vibrating.
Since the air blowing case and the motor bracket are fixed to each other by the fixing screws, the clothes drying machine is disadvantageous in that there are many required components of the clothes drying machine and the assembly efficiency of the clothes drying machine is lowered due to steps of connecting the fixing screws during a manufacturing process.
When connection forces of the fixing screws are different due to carelessness of a worker or the clothes drying machine is not precisely assembled, the above connection structure of the air blowing case causes the vibration of the air blowing case, thus generating noise.